The Amityville Horror
|catalogue number = VC3036 |rating = |running time = 114 minutes|re-release date = }}The Amityville Horror is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd on 3rd November 1986. Description THE DREAM THAT BECAME A NIGHTMARE... When the Lutz family moved into their dream house in Amityville, New York, they triggered off a series of menacing and inexplicable events which caused them to doubt even their own sanity. The previous occupants had been murdered leaving an evil presence lurking around every corner and behind every door, bent on destruction and so powerful that even the church could not exorcise it. Cast * Margot Kidder as Kathleen "Kathy" Lutz * James Brolin as George Lutz * Rod Steiger as Father Delaney * Don Stroud as Father Bolen * Murray Hamilton as Father Ryan * John Larch as Father Nuncio * Natasha Ryan as Amy * K. C. Martel as Greg * Meeno Peluce as Matt * Michael Sacks as Jeff * Helen Shaver as Carolyn * Amy Wright as Jackie * Val Avery as Sgt. Gionfriddo * Elsa Raven as Mrs.Townsend * Irene Dailey as Aunt Helena * Marc Vahanian as Jimmy * Ellen Saland as Jimmy's wife * Eddie Barth as Agucci * James Tolkan as Coroner Credits Directed by Stuart Rosenburg Produced by Ronald Saland and Elliot Geisinger © 1979 American International Pictures Inc. Executive in charge of production: Jere Henshaw Executive Producer: Samuel Z. Arkoff Screenplay: Sandor Stern Based on the book by: Jay Anson Music by: Lalo Schifrin Colour by Movielab A Cinema 77 Film An American International Picture Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Vhs-Video-Tapethe-Amityville-Horrorfree-Postage-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Vhs-Video-Tapethe-Amityville-Horrorfree-Postage-_57.jpg|Cassette Horror-Express-Vhs-Video-Cushing-And-Lee-The-_57.jpg Vhs-Video-Tapethe-Amityville-Horrorfree-Postage-_57 (2).jpg Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)